Project Summary: Overall The Massachusetts Eye and Ear (MEE) is an internationally-recognized leading institution for academic ophthalmology and vision research. MEE is the primary institution for the Department of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School, one of the largest academic departments of Ophthalmology world-wide. The overall purpose of this P30 Center Core Grant for Vision Research is to enhance the research capabilities at MEE by providing resources that would not otherwise be available to investigators who are PIs of NEl-funded R01s. The Core resources have increased research productivity, supported collaborative research, supported young investigators and have contributed to successful faculty recruitment. Through collaboration with MEE vision scientists new faculty have been attracted to vision research. This P30 competing renewal requests funds to support four resource cores: Genomics, (Eric Pierce director), will provide access to state-of-the-art genomic resources; BioBank, (Janey Wiggs, director) will support the collection of patient-related samples and provide support for linking patient material with genomic and clinical data; Bioinformatics and statistics (Lucia Sobrin, director) will provide resources and support for a variety of bioinformatics and statistical analyses including analysis of next generation sequence data, genetic associations, power calculations and analysis of gene expression data; and Functional Genomics (Kinga Bujakowska, director) will support a zebrafish facility for functional analyses of disease-related genes and mutations. These resources form the basis of an integrated research plan that enhances the research capabilities at MEE and in particular supports the clinical translation of basic science discoveries. Four general research themes are supported by this research plan: genetics and genomics of ocular disease, identification of risk factors for common complex ocular disease, defining the molecular basis of ocular infection and antibiotic-resistant infections, and the cell and molecular biology of neuro-degenerative conditions affecting the eye. The overall goal of the core facilities is to enhance the productivity of individual research programs, create opportunities for new research endeavors, and promote collaborative efforts in identifying the molecular, cellular and genetic bases of biological and disease processes OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 01/18 Approved Through 03/31/2020) Page Continuation Format Page